


Hermione Mendonica's In-Between

by HornedSerpentNine



Series: Companion Oneshots for the Veela’s Omen Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, I use Procreate, Worktime: 8 hours and 52 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedSerpentNine/pseuds/HornedSerpentNine
Summary: Scene from Pt8 of VOC, Ch23
Series: Companion Oneshots for the Veela’s Omen Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580833
Kudos: 11





	Hermione Mendonica's In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, nor do I own any lore I found in the Wiki pages/Pottermore.  
> My wonderful Beta is Rencae!  
> Also, I use Google Translate  
> Also-Also, all comments and questions are welcome! I always reply!


End file.
